Your Trouble
by Ms.In.Love
Summary: Ever since their game, Spike continues to see the icebox as an opponent. Everyone is growing up including the icebox. Debbie is noticing and so is Spike.  Please dont comment on grammar
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Little Giants**

**Please R&R**

**I really didn't focus on punctuation. So please forgive me, those who correct grammatical error when reading. I just wanted this out of my chest. **

It was the game they would never forget. Becky held her head up high as she turned to Spike to rub it in his face. He glared at her knowing this wouldn't be the last game, between them. Junior passed by to shake Spike's hand in which he refused.

"Spike, don't shake hands with peony wimps", he said.

Walking away, Becky looked over to make sure he was watching, and faced her team mates to mock him.

"Me, Spike. Spike so big, Spike will cruuushhh you", she said in a low voice.

"Spike makes you pay". He said offended.

That summer spike began to speak in first person and include more words into his vocabulary. Though he changed his way of communicating, that didn't mean he changed his attitude towards Becky. Through the years spike and Becky continued to bump heads all the way through middle school to the last day before senior year. And that's when things got complicated. Debbie O'Shea began an interest in the infamous spike.  
>The cowboys decided to join the giants in a game of scrimmage. And Debbie and her friends were called for support. Debbie looked over at spike that seemed to have his eye on Becky. Ugh why does she always have the guy's attention she thought? What's with these guys liking a tomboy? I'm a cheerleader and yes I have had my share of guys but why do they all have a slight curiosity about her. She's trying so hard to be one of the guys and failing, which makes me even angrier. Her white football pants no longer fits as it seems to be snug in every possible place and her chest. For goodness sakes they are bigger than mine. The only thing feminine that she will allow is her long flowy hair. And even that she puts in a braid and lets it hang over her shoulder right above her hip. No wonder Spike's looking at her. She so pretty and I can't let another guy look at her that way. I'm going to break this pattern. As she said that she waited for Spike outside the locker room. She waited impatiently till she saw him. He dripped sweat on the floor as he took off his shirt. Hey, there Spike. She said as she rested her hand on his chest. Uhh. Hi Debbie. What do you want? It's not what, it's who. She said circling his muscles with her finger. Me? Yes, you. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. I won't let him even think of her.<p>

Becky passed by the boy's locker room when she saw Spike and Debbie locking lips. She didn't know why, but she got slight shivers down her back. She couldn't look away. She watched Spike become Debbie's next brand new toy. Debbie could have any guy why would she want anything to do with Spike. Junior snuck up on her, hey sis what are you looking at. He traced what Becky was looking at. He knew something was up. Becky had to think quickly so she rolled her eyes and said how sad as she walked away. Junior just raised his eyebrows and tilted his head while slowly walking away. Becky got home and lay on her bed. She smelled her shirt and took it off. She looked in the mirror. She had another internal conflict. Debbie's got herself figured out, look at me; I'm not fit for anything. I have too much of a bust for any football pads to fit and I'm not really feminine to quit, plus I love football. Gosh. She said exhaling flopping onto her bed. She was caught between pretty and tomboy. God, she yelled as she scrunched up and fiddled with the fabric of her bed. A million thought crossed her about Spike. God he's a jerk. Not only is he infuriating at practice he's found away too crawl into head. She sighed as she removed her clothes and entered her shower. That didn't help because even more thoughts infected her mind. When she went down stairs, her worst fear appeared in front of her eyes. She saw Spike at her house. And the worst part was she was in an overgrown shirt and undies with no bra. "Great" she thought. Thankfully he didn't see her. And she reacted quickly hiding behind the counter of the kitchen. She heard a voice but it wasn't Spikes, it was Debbie. Hold on I'll go get her. Was she talking about me? She thought. She heard Debbie race upstairs. And Spike opened my refrigerator. At that I stood up.

Getting comfortable, I questioned. He closes it. Why are you wet? It's called a shower. What are you doing here? Debbie needs you for something. Fine well I have to go upstairs could you turn around. Why. Not your business. He smirked at me. I signaled him to turn around once again. His smile grew only bigger, but obeyed my request.

I ran upstairs and saw Debbie in my room. Mind telling me why Spikes here? He's with me and I didn't want to leave him. He's like a lonely puppy without me. I rolled my eyes. Mind telling why you look like that. She said pointing out my damp overgrown shirt that was sticking to my chest. Well I was alone; Junior went out with the guys as for dad, he's with our family. And I'm pretty sure I can dress what I want when I'm alone. And Spikes says you need me. He saw you? Like that? Yeah, no thanks to you. I didn't know you trailed around the house asking for it. Asking for what? You think I want Spike. He's yours.

You always take my guys. What guys, Debbie I've never dated before. Why don't you, too good for them I suppose or something oh, let me guess you're on the curious side.

What no! I just haven't found the guy.

What about Spike?

What, what about him. Oh I get it. Your here to gloat aren't you? You don't need anything; you just want to shove this in my face.

Is it working she asked curious.

No, I lied.

We'll see about that. She challenged. There is a party tonight, come with.

Fine, I'll go.

Good I'll get an outfit for you.

Whatever.

She left the room and started down the stairs. Pick you up at 8. She said with a grin on her face... a second after she left I fell to the floor realizing what I just agreed to.

I've never been to a party. And what's wrong with my clothes. And Spike, gosh how does she suspect that I feel something. I can't even tell if it's a positive thing or not. I lay on my bed again going under the cover. I closed my eyes for a couple hours or so. I began to dream about Spike. What ifs popped in my head? I dreamt of his broad back, his abs, his lips, his eyes, his lips, his nose, his lips again. My body was tingling just thinking of it. I woke up a bit sweaty yet I felt cold and my stomach felt abnormal. Maybe I should cancel tonight's event. No I can't she'll suspect something. Oh my God. Eight o'clock came quickly. Debbie came into my room and tossed me a dress.

Wear this. She said.

Fine. I put on a tight black cocktail dress on. I'm a bit bigger than Debbie so I felt extremely uncomfortable. My chest barley fit the tiny dress and it showed a little more than some thigh. To top it off she put lipstick on me. Why are you doing this? Cause I'm curious. About what? I don't know yet. But I'm tired of all my boyfriends thinking what ifs. Including your Spike. Mine, why do you put it that way?

Honey don't you see it. He looks at with such eyes.

What, no.

He does when I'm cheering you guys on; he always examines you as if you're a brand new football. Then why are you dating him. I don't know I can't let you have him just yet. You make no sense. It makes sense to me.

There, all done.

I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognize myself. She even undid my massive mane from its braid. Let's go. I went down obediently puzzled of her actions.

Let's go Spike's driving us.

What, he can't drive. Why? Have you seen how he drives? Oh he's not that bad. I walked outside and stepped into the death vehicle. He looked at me and snickered as he turned on his red corvette. He's such a butt. We got to the party and I saw Tad and Marcus flirting with the cheerleaders, and then they turned and faced me.

Dude, Icebox is that you?

Yeah, got something to say?

No, no you just look different.

Yeah, but I'm still Icebox.

Sure thing, yeah.

I walked past and grabbed a red cup just for show. The party seemed pretty lame I didn't have many friends besides the original giants. I went upstairs and found a window. I stepped in and breathed in the warm summer air. I lay on the roof and closed my eyes. Hey, Spike. What are you into? Debbie asked. Football, football, and uh football.

Oh well I guess we have a lot in common.

How so he said taking a sip of his beverage settled in a classic red plastic cup.

Well, we both are jocks.

I don't think cheerleading is a sport.

Feeling insulted she just laughed it off. She took a sip of her drink, nervously. Want to go make out?

Sure.

They went at it for minute straight yet he pulled away. I'm going to take a piss.

Um, yeah sure I'll be here, she tried for another kiss yet he pulled his cup in front of her face. Hold it? He ordered

Charming she thought. She sat there waiting for him. Jake came passing by. His nerdy glasses fogged up and he could barely hold himself together. Sup hot stuff. He said flinging his hair back. Want to make out. She looked at him with disgust and then shrugged and she grabbed him by the ears.

I heard a noise from inside the room. Occupado, try another.

Sorry. Dude I thought it was..

Spike? Is that you?

He looked at me and walked towards the window.

Yo, pom poms.

Don't call me that.

Do you want me to call you Icebox?

Whatever, you want. Just not Pom Poms.

He climbed out the window and lay next to me. I felt cold and began to shake.

Here want my jacket?

No I said stubbornly.

Take it as he began to remove it from his body.

No, I don't want it.

Just take.

No, no, no.

God, you're stubborn.

And you're obnoxious.

Am not.

Are too.

Am not.

Are too. I pouted and he crossed his chest.

You know you really are trouble. How so I asked.

You, you know... you just make me.

I make you what I said coming closer to him.

He swallowed a gulp and tries to adjust himself. I make you what? I repeated. I don't know what came over me put I felt drawn to him. I crept closer and I could hear his heart beat faster. I placed my right arm over his right leg and inched closer to him.

You do that. I really think you should quit football.

Why I'm a good player. Yeah so it's not fair.

What's not fair?

You, looking like that. Do you know you're the only girl on the team?

So?

So, we are going to be seniors.

And you are not a kid anymore. Neither are you. And it's only natural that I think this way.

This way? Like what.

Like this, he said grabbing my face setting his lips upon mine. My once cold body felt a rush of warmth cross and I shivered. He grabbed me and intensified the kiss. Too shock to pull away and dazed I let him do it. His muscular hand touched the side of my body as the other rested my left arm that was placed above my head. His tongue touched mine. My toes curled and my knees raised as it entangled with his. He paused and whispered just like that... My lips just parted and he touched my lips. This is what you do to me. Your trouble. And it's not just me it everyone else on the team except Jake. He likes Debbie.

Oh my god, Debbie!

What about her?

You're dating her? Not really. And does it matter we are not dating, we just simply made out. You are an ass.

Yeah, but you totally made out with me. He chuckled. But seriously you have to quit.

No, you just want the spotlight. This was your plan wasn't it?

No you're going to get hurt if you continue to do this. No. Why don't you just sit out and cheer like all of the other girls.

That was low. Even for you. I think I'll walk home. I said angry and hurt. I stood up and stepped on his brown leather jacket.

I stepped in the room and walked down stairs and saw Debbie making out with Jake. I couldn't help but stare.

Time to go Debbie. What where's Spike.

Behind me.

She looked at him. Want to give us a ride?

No Debbie I'm going to walk.

What why?  
>Because I do, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I walked outside and thought of how stupid I was to let him kiss me. I'll never let that happen again. Ever. Debbie looked at Spike who just rubbed his head.<p>

Let's go.

She left Jake by himself and blew a kiss good bye. And he caught it setting it into his pocket. They sat in his car. He was silent. She knew she was going to get so information out of him.

Pull over Spike.

What, are you going to throw up?

No just pull over at that park over there.

He obeyed his order, and pulled in the empty park that sat still in the darkness.

You want to make out.

He asked puckering his face toward her. She set her hand on his face.

What are you doing?

Well, I'm going to kiss you.

No, I mean what you said to Becky.

Nothing he tried.

She gave him a stern look.

What are you doing fooling around when you have your eyes already set on the prize?

Most people search forever and your here fooling around.

Whatever you did, fix it.

I can't. Why not?

You can't fix a kiss.

You kissed her?

He sat up straight, are we through now. He said starting up the car.

Yeah, but you've but yourself in a sticky situation.

After he drove Debbie home they decided to end their so called relationship. He reached his house passing the kitchen, passing his trophy case and into his dim room only lit by the moon lights. He lay on the bed thinking of Becky. I knew she'd be trouble. Ever since we met she was. And now she in my mind ever since sophomore year, she's buried herself into my mind. Her body is improving every year. Her shirts seem smaller and smaller every year yet she doesn't seem to notice, but I do, I always do. Her old baseball jersey so old it misses bottoms and her legs. God forbid me but as a boy all thoughts fantasize about those legs. If only every girl had her body. But her personality is the one thing that drives me insane. We are the same and yet we always clash. She can't be on the team. Just look at her. Her body has already been through hell of tackling though I don't mind. I always intended to be the one and only to tackle her. In my mind she is mine. And only mine. He sighed as he set his head on the pillow and whispered your trouble, pom poms. He slowly unbuttoned his pants as he reached for release.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School Daze

The next morning I reached for her favorite shirt, and baggy jeans. Grabbed a piece of toast and walked to school. Debbie drove by with her BMW yellow car.

Get in she called

no thanks I can walk.

Becky, I know about the kiss.

I stopped walking and faced her,

what?

Get in. Debbie demanded.

I opened the car door and sat down in her crowded car. I sat and waited for her to spill.

I just want to say I told you so.

Debbie, I said disappointed.

No, you have to understand this is good for you.

He likes you.

What's in it for you?

Me, how can you say such things?

I look at her and she sighs with a confession.

Listen you guys are good together. You have so much tension between each other its insane. You need to realize that maybe he's that, wait how you put it, the one.

You still didn't answer.

Ugh fine, and the guys I date will be scared to look at you or even think about you if Spike is around.

I don't know Debbie.

Gosh, it's simple.

No it's not Debbie. I'm not like you.

I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm awkward and I don't fit in, except football. Guys don't like me. None of them, doesn't matter what you, or spike says. I won't see myself as anything but a girl and her football.

Wow Becky that was so poetic.

Whatever.

We reached the high school, as I quickly exited the car.

Debbie rolled down her window, and said, you have no idea how they think do you.

I shake my head no and walk to the main office to retrieve my schedule. I looked at my schedule and so advance calculus, government, and business. With co-ed gym, and creative writing. I try my best to get ahead so I can finally get out of this place. Looking down at calculus I saw that there was a new teacher on it. Mr. Ruth? I never heard of him. Oh well.

**Sorry this one's short, but I'll add on, it is really just dialogue between Debbie and Becky. Please don't get mad, and understand I'm working on four fan fiction stories plus a paper for English Lit. Please and thank you. I hope you liked it. Please share your opinion. **


	3. Chapter 3

I entered the school walking towards my locker, and glanced to see Spike staring at me. He approached me at my locker with a thought in mind.  
>"We have to talk."<br>He grabbed a hold of my wrist and rushed to the supply closet. I look around.  
>"Well isn't this cozy". I looked at him as he slammed his hand trapping me. He came closer, yet slowly.<br>"Are we going to talk any time soon?"  
>"Yeah, after this."<br>He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. His hot breath warmed my bare neck. I didn't want to think of anything. All I could hear was "this was alright". I grabbed his face, and kissed him. He was cold. Well emotionally he showed nothing of affection towards me. It was no longer alright. It wasn't right to start with, I was wrong. I pushed him away and looked at him. "Still nothing, eyes filled with emptiness. I was angry. Pushing him out of my way, I grabbed my books and left.  
>I wanted to cry. I wanted to ditch calc and just cry. Not the bathroom though. I went to the empty library into a deserted resource room. I locked the door and switched off the light and cried. I was angry but mostly at myself. How could I let myself feel cheap like that? I laid under a table for the rest of the period. I wasn't concern since it was the first day back, which meant introductions. I sniffed and pleaded for my breathing to regulate. My heart felt like it was squeezed tightly by a monstrous hand of lust. I wanted him. That was the worst part. I always want Junior now that he's my step brother; I've never set eyes on anyone. But then there was always Spike. He bugged me, still does, but is it just sexual tension? It felt like a weight was lifted that night our lips finally met. I wanted him, which is why I'm mad at myself. I wanted him now and right now. I wiped away my tears and decided to go to class. I fixed my braid and went.<br>Five minutes to spare. I snuck in and observed the remaining class. The teacher's eyes met mine. He was attractive. But he seemed flustered about something.  
>Welcome to class Miss O'Shay, see me after class so that I can inform you on what you missed.<br>I didn't mind. I thought. I looked around and the girls liked him too. They set their sad pathetic eyes at him. I thought to myself that these girls are so obvious. I looked at him again. His green eyes were stimulating, which only complimented his unkempt black hair. Hiding his well shaped brows. His lips were full and looked good enough to kiss for eternity. His body was tough and muscular, defiantly athletic, I'm thinking football player until college. That only made me thinks of other things. I'm kind of glad I came to class late. All the girls must hate me now. The bell startled me. Everyone dashed towards the door, as the girls batted their lashes at the teacher once more.  
>"So Miss O'Shay. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand out.<br>I looked at it, and then looked back at him. Likewise I said not wanting to touch him. I knew if I touched him I would reassuringly say something stupid.  
>"I was looking through your file at previous classes and it seems that you are incredibly intelligent. I just think it would be nice to see you actually here to peruse yourself more."<br>"Umm. Mr. Ruth, no disrespect but I'm not a trouble maker like you are trying to classify me into. I came in late. I'm sorry. And that is all. "  
>He smiled as he stood up and leaned over to where I was.<br>"Miss O'Shay. I wasn't classifying you into any kind of group. I just don't want to see a perfectly sculpted student give up so early because it's her senior year."  
>"Well I don't plan to give up any time soon. So if we are done I would like to be excused. "<br>"Of course", he smiled and released a small respected laugh. He writes a pass and hands it to me. "I look forward having you in my class miss O'Shay". I smiled and tossed my braid behind me. As I accepted the pass. "Likewise, Mr. Ruth." I turned and knew I wanted to see him every day. He would be the one of the few things? I look forward to in school next to football. Everything else was nonsense. Especially gym, that was just ridiculous. I got stuck with Spike. Of all people, I end up with him. Of course the universe is sticking their tongue out at me. He approached me without an emotion in sight. Whispered in my ear. "What was with you this morning? "  
>"Me". I said. "You got some nerve. Maybe next time we could talk verbally instead of reading lips with our tongues."<br>"It's not like you didn't like it. "  
>"Ugh, you are infuriating. Just tell me something, why me, why not Debbie, or any other girl."<br>Because, I want what I want.  
>"Really, that's your answer. I'm not a toy from the sand box."<br>"So why did you run off."  
>"Because… it felt dirty", I said lowering my voice.<p>

"I thought you'd be into that. "  
>"Ugh, go away"<br>"Cant we're partners."  
>His smug look made me want to tackle him. Just he waits. We didn't do anything but throw a ball back and forth. Creative writing was the only class that soothed me. We could write and express about things that would make the guys on the team freak out. I loved it. It was my get away, my paradise. My very limited time paradise it ended too quickly and football practice was just around the corner.<p>

Uncle Kevin was still couch and assigned us our play. " I got to play home while Spike played blocker. The whistle triggered the play and I was down in seconds. On top of me was Spike.  
>"You didn't even put up a fight. You like it rough don't you. And who said they didn't like it cause it felt dirty".<br>I had enough with him. I grabbed his helmet and pulled it off. I pulled mine off.  
>"Easy now, it's my first time", he said.<br>This time I screamed. I punched him square in the nose. He buckled me off and startled me. I was even angrier. I grabbed his jersey and it stretched enough to see his guarding pad. I went wild when he rolled over pinning me down. The whistle blew again. And he was finally off. The guys were surrounding us. I looked at him even angrier than ever and went at him. The guys held on to me as I pushed my way towards the smug jerk. He was smiling. His nose bleeding with a smile cracked into his face. I huffed and said fine. Then he had to open his mouth. "How did you know I like them feisty?" I look at him and tackled him. I straddled him and looked at him. My braid was now undone. And I looked like a wild animal on top of his prey. "Now what?" He asked.  
>I forward my eyes toward his now curious face. I swung again and punched him in the mouth. "That's what ", I said as I got off him. The whistle blew and my uncle pulled me off and sent me to go cool off. I heard Spike ask why he didn't do anything before. I smiled when he said that he probably deserved it. I tossed my pads off. I looked up at the bleachers and there he was. Staring back at me surprised. His smile filled my body with shivers. And his ever green eyes made my body weak. He climbed down the stairs looking down to see me in my short white shirt from five years ago. Thankfully it covered my entire upper body.<br>So football, Miss O'Shay. Impressive. Remind me to not tick you off. He let out soft chuckles. My face turned red. I was bond to say something dumb. Until Spike past by. He was on his way to the nurse, "Couch wants you to come with".  
>"Yeah right. I'll go if you don't say anything."<br>"Can't make that promise."  
>"Then you are making a death wish." I whispered. I focused my attention back to Mr. Ruth. "I have to go, but I promise not to be late tomorrow". His face lit up which gave me a warm gentle feeling in my chest.<br>"I look forward to it."  
>Spike follows me as I start walking.<br>"Could you be any more obvious"  
>"I don't know what you are talking about"<br>"Plus he's old."  
>"I'm not interested."<p>

He smiled, but this one actually seemed relieved,

"You either "

His smile vanished in seconds.  
>"I look forward to it." He mocked raising one eyebrow, followed by a scuff.<br>I thought to myself. Is he jealous? Well at least he's showing some kind of feeling. This could be fun. I grabbed a tissue from the counter and titled his head back as I held the tissue waiting for the nurse.  
>"Does this count as our first date", he asked. I couldn't help laugh, but I didn't answer. He sat there amused.<p> 


End file.
